charmed_rebootfandomcom-20200214-history
Charity Callahan
Charity Callahan is an Elder and is an ex-girlfriend to Harry Greenwood. She also was a good friend of the late Marisol Vera. History Charity knew Marisol and Harry when she was a young witch. She would get into trouble and break the rules, something that she can relate to with the Charmed Ones. At some point, she began a romantic relationship with Harry and her sister Fiona joined the Sisters of Arcana, however when her sister apparently killed herself, she ended her relationship with Harry. Sometime after Marisol gave birth to her first daughter, she came to Charity, asking her to perform a spell to remove her pain and grief. Charity did not understand why at the time but would come to learn the truth in the future. Season One In Exorcise Your Demons, Charity came to the sisters' aid when Harry Greenwood called on the Elders for help to destroy the Harbinger of Hell. Despite Mel Vera's plea to help remove the Harbinger from Angela Wu's body, Charity was insistent on killing both the demon and the host. When everyone, including Harry, went against her orders and showed her a hidden spell in the Book of Shadows, she decided to grant them one chance to save Angela. Though the exorcism was successful, the ritual came with an unexpected price: the death of Detective Trip Bailey, who had followed the sisters to the warehouse. Charity decided to cover up both the detective's death and the Halloween murders by framing the detective. While on her way to secure the imprisoned Harbinger, she encountered Alastor, who compelled her to give him the Harbinger. In Bug a Boo, Charity returned to help the sisters track the Scythe of Tartarus and soon discovered it had been used to release a witch. She then had a talk with Mel, who had been invited to join the Sisters of Arcana, in which Charity warned Mel that the S'Arcana only care about themselves and that they wanted Mel to join them so that they could gain more power. In Keep Calm and Harry On, TBA In Witch Perfect, TBA Personality It is shown that she is a very wise and caring individual. She also is a very strict follower of the rules set down by the Elders. Physical Appearance Charity is a beautiful woman with long strawberry blond hair that reaches down to her back. She wears fancy white outfits that both show her status as an Elder and a businesswoman. Powers and Abilities ;Basic Powers *'Spell Casting:' The ability to cast spells and perform rituals. *'Potion Making:' The ability to brew magical potions. *'Divination:' The ability to gain insight and to communicate with spirits through the use of arcane tools. ;Active Powers *'Muting:' The ability to take away someone's voice, preventing them from being heard. *'Portal Teleportation:' The ability to create portals to travel from place to place, including alternate dimensions. *'Disintegration:' The ability to destroy an object by breaking it down into smaller particles and turning them to energy. ;Inactive Powers *'Resistance:' The ability to withstand physical and magical attacks. Charity is noted to be able to resist compulsive powers unless the opponent was very powerful, such as Alastor. *'Longevity:' The ability to live a longer lifespan compared to others. Relationships Friends *'Marisol Vera:' Charity and Marisol had been friends since they were young witches, and they both became powerful Elders as they grew wiser. When Marisol gave away her first daughter to protect her, she asked Charity to extract all of her pain and anguish so that she may be able to move on with her life and prepare for what was to come for her daughters. Romantic Life *'Charity and Harry Greenwood': In the past, they broke up after a mysterious tragedy that happened to her sister Fiona. Now Charity and Harry try to keep business relations, but it is obvious that their old feelings are still not forgotten by them. Family *'Fiona Callahan': Fiona is the younger sister of Charity. Elder Callahan blames herself for the mysterious tragedy that happened to her sister in the past. This guilt caused her to break up with Harry. Appearances Trivia *Charity is the second Elder to appear on the series. *In the original series, the first Elder didn't make an appearance until the fifth season. *Charity could likely be a play on Leo's friend, Natalie, from the original series. The only difference is, Natalie wasn't an Elder. It is also possible Charity is also the new series' version of Sandra, who was a recurring Elder in the latter half of the original series. *According to Harry, she possesses a vast amount of magical powers. Quotes "And I knew your mother in a different way. As a witch with incredible discernment and the ability to do what had to be done, no matter what." —Charity to Mel in [[Exorcise Your Demons|''Exorcise Your Demons'']]. Gallery 104 charmed photo01c.jpg Charity.jpg Charity the Elder.jpg Charity and Harry.jpg Cmd108 003.jpeg References Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Witches Category:Elders Category:Females